swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:IStoleThisName/My blog, chuck full of suggestions
I dont really like blogging, but I just couldn't leave this page hangin' So just like the title says, here's some of my suggestions. Banks Description: Allows you to put money in the bank for safe keeping from thugs, however, you must withdraw money for buying from customers, and buying upgrades. Stock Market Description: You may buy stocks from a certain "company" (NPC controlled of course) and see how well it does, and can sell stocks to an NPC for a fixed amount, or sell to a player for a suggested amount. Invisibilty Cloak Description: Is a special consumable, if given to a thug, completes any task without fail. Hireable Adventurers Description: Unlike regular adventurers, you send these ones to retrieve certain items (EX: you find a rare staff in a cave and you must send the adventurer to retrieve it.) New Customers Description: Old Man, Old Woman, War Veteran, Priest, Automatons? New Quests Description: Escaped Convicts, rob you of some items, Finding the convicts, A guard will come in and tell you about the convicts and must send an adventurer as a "Scout", Road Blocks, Donate a certain amount of Blacksmith and Carpenter Co-op points, Capturing the Convicts, Send an adventurer with a specific amount of items to capture them. Warehouse Description: Put items there to protect from thugs. Must withdraw them to sell or give to adventurers. Donate to guild members Description: When a guild member is under 1000 gold, you gain the option to donate to the fellow member. More quotes Description: Succesful haggle: "Oh, i made a mistake", "Sorry, I forgot it's value" Fail a haggle: "My price was fair enough.", " Your neighbor offered a better price!", When refusing to buy an item: " And I needed the gold too!" , "You wont get another offer like this!" When not having an item in stock: " Im in need of one, and no one has it, glorius!" Reasonable improvement points Description: Take 2000 Carpenter/blacksmith points off most co-operation point increase recipies. another thug task Description: 1. Poison worker Effect a Worker does not come in next day. Does NOT effect any researching recipies, just merely pauses it, when Co-op recipie is involved, it is paused and the worker(s) become avalible to craft until the next day, which they continue the research with the poisoned worker. More recipies Description: Soda (Sorcress), Kheseph (Blacksmith), Bull Armor (Tailor), Parachute (Tailor), Blunderbus (Sorceress, Blacksmith, Carpenter) * Will be updated, I dont have too much idea's for new recipies. Share guildmember spy reports Description: Whenever a guild member succesfully spies on a target, player has the option to look at their report in the news section. Family quest line Description: Help your family! pay 5,000 gold, unlocked at shop lvl 10, and 15,000 gold. sweet 16, put 1000 carpenter and sorceress points into a a magical gift, unlocked, carpenter lvl 20, sorcress lvl 15, shop level 25 fire, donate 2500 carpenter and blacksmith co-op points, and pay 10,000 gold, unlocked at carpenter and blacksmith level - 30, must have 40,000 gold and shop level 40 for ransom, Send an adventurer to help rescue your family! Category:Blog posts